Information signals, such as data signals, media signals and especially compressed video and audio streams and packetized audio and video streams propagate over various communication channels, such as terrestrial, wireless, satellite and cable communication channels and the like. Video streams usually include a relatively large amount of information. Digital transmission and compression techniques allow for transmitting media signals over communication channels in a compressed form. The bandwidth of a digital television channel is usually less than the bandwidth of an analog television channel. The Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) specifications are standardized methods for compressing and transmitting media signals such as video and audio.
Communication channels, such as cables, that interconnect end-users to a network have a very limited bandwidth. The limited bandwidth of these communication channels is also known as the last mile problem. This limited bandwidth limits the variety and amount of services that can be offered to an end-user. The problem is even more acute when the communication channels are used to transfer bandwidth-consuming services such as analog television channels.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art local distribution center 20 coupled to a plurality of sets of service groups 37-s via a plurality of prior art hubs 32-s. A set of service groups includes a plurality of service groups that are coupled to a single hub. Each service group includes a plurality of end-users, such as set top boxes and the like, that share the same communication link/output port of the hub. A service group is also known in the art as a “forward carrier path”.
Local distribution center 20, also referred to as headend 20, is configured to receive information signals from distribution satellites 14 and 15, via satellite dishes 24, 22 and to receive signals from headend content provider 28. These information signals include a plurality of television programs, at least some being analog television signals. Local distribution center 20 selects some of the received signals and combines the selected signals to form a multiplexed signal MUX_SIGNAL 23. The content of a typical MUX_SIGNAL 23 is illustrated in FIG. 2. Upstream signals (signals transmitted from end-users to the headend) are received within 0–50 Mhz. A plurality of analog television signals in 6 or 8 Mhz channels are present at 50–500 Mhz. A plurality of digital television signals are present at 500–750 Mhz.
MUX_SIGNAL 23 is outputted from combiner 26, via network 30 to S splitters 32-s, s ranges between 1 to S. The splitters are usually located within hubs. Each splitter 32-s provides MUX_SIGNAL 23 to the end-users/members 34-s-r-q of the s'th set of service groups 37-s, r ranges between 1 and R, q ranges between 1 and Q.
A disadvantage of the prior art system is that the bandwidth of MUX_SIGNAL is limited by the bandwidth of the communication channels/links that interconnect end-users 34-s-r-q to splitters 32-s. As MUX-SIGNAL includes a plurality of analog television channels, the amount of services that can be provided to each end-user is very limited.
A further disadvantage of the prior art system is that the splitters and combiners cannot select the signals to be provided to a certain service group or a set of service group, so that all the end-users have to receive the same content.
Prior art grooming systems allow for selecting a limited number of channels to provide a single multiplexed signal to a service group. The prior art grooming systems are not configured to dynamically provide multiple multiplexed signals to a plurality of service groups and are not configured to receive and manage a large amount of received services.
There is a need to provide systems and methods for providing user specific content and/or services to end-users. There is a further need to exploit the limited bandwidth of a bandwidth communication link in an efficient manner. There is yet a further need to match the set of services provided to a group of end-users to the requirements, profiles and priorities associated with the group of end-users.